kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Sales data
The exact sales data for King's Quest games is not clear, nor necessarily accurately given. Most details come from estimations by Sierra themselves, or within game magazines. Most of the ones from sources outside of Sierra do not include internal data such as direct or internet sales of games. This article attempts to collect known claims for each game in the series, and show a comparison over the course of the series. Sales Information King's Quest Original King's Quest 1 Remake King's Quest 2 King's Quest 3 King's Quest 4 King’s Quest IV sold 100,000 copies in its first two weeks. According to Sierra On-Line, combined sales of the King's Quest series surpassed 3.8 million units by the end of March 1996. By November 2000, PC Data reported that King's Quest IV s sales in the United States alone had reached between 300,000 and 400,000 units. GameSpot's staff wrote that the game "marked a dramatic increase in the series' commercial success". King's Quest 5 It originally sold 500,000 copies, making it the bestselling computer game for the next five years. King's Quest V sold 250,000 copies by February 1993, and sales ultimately surpassed 500,000 copies.Roberta Williams Biography According to Sierra On-Line, combined sales of the King's Quest series surpassed 3.8 million units by the end of March 1996. By November 2000, PC Data reported that King's Quest V s sales in the United States alone had reached between 300,000 and 400,000 units. King's Quest 6 According to Ken Williams, King's Quest VI sold around 400,000 copies in its first week of release and topped sales charts for DOS games upon release in September 1992, still holding the number one position in December that year. The CD-ROM version was the 5th best-selling CD-ROM game in November 1993. According to Sierra On-Line, combined sales of the King's Quest series surpassed 3.8 million units by the end of March 1996. By November 2000, PC Data reported that King's Quest VI s sales in the United States alone had reached between 300,000 and 400,000 units. King's Quest 7 According to Sierra On-Line, combined sales of the King's Quest series surpassed 3.8 million units by the end of March 1996. By November 2000, PC Data reported that King's Quest VII s sales in the United States alone had reached between 300,000 and 400,000 units. King's Quest 8 Roberta Williams claimed in 1999 that Mask of Eternity was among the best selling adventures of 1998, and outsold Grim Fandango 2-to-1, and that each game in the series outsold each previous game in the series (but she also noted that she was not privy exact sales numbers at that time due to changes in management at the time. However, according to GameSpot, the game's sales in the United States by November 2000 were "only a fraction" of the 300,000-400,000 units sold in the region by each of its immediate predecessors. During the year 2001 alone, it sold 69,976 units in North America (this estimation did not include online sales). In 2002, Louis Castle of Westwood Studios estimated total sales of 750,000 units for the game. Reboot series Series Sales Totals The original KQ7 box claims that all previous games sold over 2.5 million games copies. References